Ratwhisker's Heartbreak
by HistoricMystery
Summary: Ratkit grew up with out anybody. Can he learn to be accepted by the clan? Will he ever find love?
1. Aligences

Riverclan

Leader: Sootstar: gray tabby tom with large feet and amber eyes

Med. cat: Hayheart: brown tabby tom with soft fur

Apprentice: Otterpaw

Deputy:Yellowtooth: golden she-cat with long fangs

Warriors

Pikefang:small dappled tom

Apprentice:Halfpaw

Moonshade: gray and blue she-cat with yellow eyes

Aprentice: Foxpaw

Beesting: yellow tabby she-cat with gray eyes

Berrysnout: cream and gray tom with a scared shoulder

Ceaderpool: cream, brown and black she-cat

apprentice:Oatpaw

Misttuft: silvery gray-she cat with green eyes

Rustheart: orange tom with black feet

Stripestorm: white tom with black stripes

Brightleap: black she-cat with white spots

Threetoes: white tom with three toes on one foot

Yarrowtail: muddled gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices

Foxpaw: dark ginger tom with white patches and a twisted leg, as old as Rustheart and Yarrowtail, held back due to accident

Otterpaw: white she-cat with brown patches and grey eyes

Halfpaw: tom with a white half and a black half, and blue-yellow eyes

Oatpaw: stocky brown tom with green eyes

Queens

Hollygaze: brown she-cat with blind eyes ( mother of Antkit, small brown tom, and Waspkit, yellow she-cat)

Swiftwind: calico she-cat ( mother of grosekit, gray tom, birdkit, black she-cat and shoalkit, white and cream tom)

Ratkit: silver- gray tom with a lighter muzzle and amber eyes

Elders

Beechheart: brown tawny tom with torn ears

Fishscale: gray tom with clear yellow eyes

Ambertail: golden she-cat with pale yellow eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up! Great Starclan, Why does your father make me wake you up!" Ratkit blinked. A towering gray mass loomed over him. He blinked again to clear his eyes. _Misttuft._ Just thinking that name made his tall puff out. The gray kit stretched, yawned and stood up. Misttuft growled again " today is the last day before you become an apprentice. Enjoy it." she turned on her heels and padded out of the den. Ratkit listened as the even snores of Hollygaze. He turned around to and saw the glossy fur of Swiftwind. Shoalkit, Birdkit, Waspkit, Antkit and Grosekit were still sleeping, there fluffy chests rising and falling in the dawn-light.

'Why does she wake me up so early?' Ratkit wondered. Swiftwind blinked open her amber eyes.

"Good Morning, Ratkit." she purred. After his mother had died, Swiftwind had suckled and taken care of him.

"Good morning, Swiftwind." Ratkit meowed. Shoalkit stirred, his glossy fur blending into his mother's. His pale yellow eyes blinked open, and Shoalkit stretched. His sister, Birdkit opens up her gorgeous amber eyes. Then she got a very wild look in her sunny orbs.

"Tommorowwegettobepaws!" The black she-cat shouted. Hollygaze grumbled.

"Talk _slower_. And hush-up! They'll hear you in skyclan!" Birdkit scrambled behind her mother.

"'Morning" grosekit Grumbled. He then glared at his sister. "Jeez! Take Hollygaze's advice! You woke me up!" Birdkit sheepishly replied. "Sorry Grosekit. I am just so excited! I wonder who my mentor will be!" Hollygaze growled. " I don't care! If you must talk, do it outside!" Birdkit was out the den entrance, Shoalkit and Grosekit hot on her tail. Ratkit trotted after them.

The sun shone brightly over the riverclan camp. Ratkit headed toward the fresh kill pile. He chose a small salomon for himself. He sat down and started to eat the flesh fish. A large Orange tom was watching him from across camp. After Ratkit finished his meal, the rust-coloured tom padded over to ratkit.

"Good morning, son." Ratkit let his father scent wash over him. "Today is your last kit day. I would suggest resting. Though, try to play some." Ratkit hustled to get over to the other kits. They were playing moss ball. Ratkit watched shoalkit launch the green ball above his head. Ratkit skipped to join them.

"Hi guys! May I play?" Antkit nodded.

The kits played and chatted.

"Who do you think our mentors will be?" Shoalkit asked. Waspkit rolled her eyes.

"Just be grateful you will get a mentor!" waspkit whinned. "We have to wait 3 moons!" Birdkit puzzled over the question for a few heart beats.

"I wouldn't mind having Brightleap, Though Moonshade would be nice…" She spoke. Shoalkit added on to his sister. " I would be fine with Threetoes or Rustheart" Grosekit finally spoke.

" I think Misttuft would be nice, But Beesting might be a good mentor." Antkit burst into laughter at this.

"geez! You want the meanest cats in the clans to be your mentor! Are you feeble?" The rest of the Kits tumbled and laughed at birdkit's comment. But a seed of worry was planted in ratkits brain. 'What if I get Misttuft for a mentor?' As the sun set, Ratkit watched the fiery orb set on his last day of kit hood.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benth high rock!"

Ratkit sat up. He gave his smooth pelt a few licks and trotted outside. Shoalkit, Bridkit and Grosekit waited outside. Sootstar was On top of the leaders rock, His muscular body rippling in the sunlight.

"As many of you know, We have 4 Cat who are to become Apprentices." Sootstar cast his blue gaze down to the clan.

"Ratkit, Birdkit, Shoalkit and Grosekit come forward." Ratkit paced forward. Sootstar spoke again. "You have reached the age of 6 moons, and it is my joy to make you 'paws." He Beamed down at the clan. "Shoalkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and until you become a warrior you will be known as Shoalpaw. Berrysnout, You have not had an apprentice. Yellowtooth taught you well. Pass on your knowlege to him." shoalpaw stepped to lick Berrysnout's shoulder. Sootstar continued "Birdkit, you have reached the age of 6 moons, and Until you become a warrior you will be known as Bridpaw" Birdpaw's Amber eyes Beamed. "As Flamefeather's last apprentice, I hope that Brightleap will pass on her discipline to Bridpaw." Birdpaw bounded forward to lick brightleap's shoulder.

"The next cat to become an apprentice is ratkit." Ratkit's whole body shook with excitement. "You have reached the age of 6 moons, and I in turn make you an apprentice. Ratkit, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Ratpaw. Stripestorm, Minnowbelly taught you well. Pass on your skills to Ratpaw." Ratpaw stumbled forward. The large white and black tabby beamed at Ratpaw. Ratpaw licked his new mentor's shoulder.

"And last, but most certainly not least, Grosekit. Until you are a warrior, you will be known as Grosepaw. Beesting, I mentored you well. Pass on what you know to Grosepaw." The final kitten licked his new mentor's shoulder. The whole clan eagerly cheered the new 'paws names.

"Ratpaw! Grosepaw! Shoalpaw! Birdpaw!" Ratpaw turned and looked at his mentor. Stripestorm turned to Ratpaw.

"Want see the territory?" the odd looking tom meowed. Ratpaw nodded happily. As he padded out of camp for the first time, the forest came alive. He gaped at the size of the thin forest, and the river before him. Stripestorm lead him through the whole land, telling and warning him about the borders. Ratpaw thought to himself, 'I don't care what they say! There are cats here that like me.'

When Ratpaw got home, he collapsed into his nest. He instantly jumped up, hissing in pain. Someone had put nuttles in his nest! He carefully gathered up all the moss and dumped it into the creek. He scooped up more moss and feathers to make his new nest soft. He curled up in his new nest, and feel asleep.


End file.
